


Kiss Me

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Seduction, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen teaches Jared the art of seductive kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_masquerade prompt; J2 underage kissing: One of the boys teaches the other how to kiss. It can go further if the author would like, but it would be great if the main focus is on one boy going slow and talking the other one through it.

The blade is slashing through the young woman’s neck on the giant silver screen but all Jared is watching is the teenage couple sitting in front of him, making-out. He can’t take his eyes off them as they devour each others mouths with wet sloppy sounds. He swallows hard and feels a soft strange fluttering in his belly. He’s not quite sure if it’s from the abundance of popcorn that he’s eaten mixed with nachos and the extra giant cola or if it’s from the semi-hard-on he’s developing.

Jensen jumps and spills his popcorn onto Jared’s lap shaking Jared back into reality. “Freaked out?” Jared whispers to Jensen.

“Um, no.” He’s nervously wiping the popcorn from his own and Jared’s lap. Jared flinches as Jensen gets close to his crotch and swipes the rest of the salty treat away before Jensen can discover his boner.

The credits are rolling over the screen as the theater patrons exit. Jared’s holding fast in his seat pretending to read the credits. He doesn’t want to stand up just yet.

“Ready?” Jensen asks as he pulls on his jacket and takes a final loud draw on the soda straw emptying his cup.

“Uh, yeah.” Jared puts his coat over his lap --just for safety’s sake-- before standing up.

They’re waiting for Jared’s dad to pick them up, outside of the theater as they discuss the plot points of the movie. 

“And how lame, that the killer wasn’t even mutated when they took the mask off?" Jensen scoffs as he offers Jared a gummy bear from the box in his pocket.

“Um… yeah.” He takes the gummy bear and pretends that he knows what Jensen is talking about because by that time, he was totally focused on the make-out session happening in front of him.

“You weren’t even paying attention, were you?” He calls Jared on his apparent confusion about the plot.

Jared makes a mock shocked expression and then laughs. “No,” he admits shyly.

“Didn’t think so because your eyes were glued to those high school kids that were making-out all kissy-face in front of us.”

“Well they were right there, making all of those sloppy sucking noises. What was I supposed to do?” Jared ducks his head with embarrassment.

Jensen touches Jared’s knee and then softly caresses it. “Umm… kiss me?”

Jared looks up to see Jensen smiling sweetly at him. Jensen’s hand feels like fire pressing through the denim of his jeans making him fully aware of the fact that his erection had yet to go down completely and is now filling to capacity yet again. “But…” he pauses and takes a deep breath. “In the movie theater?”

“The other couple was doing it, right in front of us and they weren’t having a problem with the show they were putting on.”

Jared’s embarrassed; he’d love to kiss Jensen. He’d love to have public displays of affection with him and although they’ve been dating –to use the term loosely for what they’ve been doing— they’ve never done anything but hold hands and snuggle during sleepovers. “But… but… we’ve…” he doesn’t want to admit that he’s never, ever kissed anyone before.

Jensen sees the fear in Jared’s eyes and he instinctively knows that he’s never kissed anyone before. “Jared, have you ever been kissed?” 

He averts his eyes to his lap and swallows hard. He can barely push the word out of his throat to admit that he’s a kiss virgin. “No.”

Jensen’s smiling lovingly at Jared and before he can say another word Gerry pulls up to pick them up.

They’re back at Jared’s, sitting on his bed. Jared’s mind was racing the whole way home with his admission. 

“Would you like to kiss?” Jensen says softly, his hand coming up to touch the side of Jared’s face.

Jared’s heart starts to race and his skin catches fire where Jensen’s hand is touching it.“If you want to teach me,” He’s nervous and excited.

“I’d be more than happy to teach you.” He’s been waiting to kiss Jensen since they admitted their feeling for each other at Jared’s fourteenth birthday party camping trip this year.

Jared slides in closer, their hips are touching, and bodies twisted to face each other. Jensen’s hand comes down from Jared’s face to rest on his shoulder as he snakes it up behind Jared’s neck to caress the soft hairs at the nape. 

Jared’s skin is all prickly with the touches. He follows Jensen’s lead and slips his hand up behind Jensen to the small of his back as they lean into each other. Their faces are impossibly close. “Just relax Jay,” Jensen whispers. His hot breath is ghosting over Jared’s lips. Jared takes a shaky breath and lets his shoulders relax. “Good, that’s it.” Jensen tightens the grip on Jared’s neck to help guide him forward. 

“Your lips look so soft,” Jared says quietly. 

“Yours look delicious.” Jensen retorts as he leans in even closer, their noses almost touching. “Cock your head a little to the right.” He’s instructing and Jared listens. He leans in until there is nothing between them but the heat of their skin. “Now just do what I do.” Jensen’s breath sears Jared’s mouth with the words.

Jared wants to follow the directions but once Jensen’s lips touch his, he goes blank. He lets Jensen suck softly with the plump smooth tender flesh of his mouth. He’s melting, and his cock can’t get any harder if he wanted it to. When Jensen pulls off, he’s not entirely sure what happened but he knows, he wants to do it, all over again, right now.

“That was nice.” Jensen’s licking his lips, savoring the taste of fruit from the gummy bears that was left on Jared’s mouth. 

“Yeah…” Jared says dreamily. The weight of Jensen’s hand on his neck is pushing him in for another kiss.

This time Jensen tilts his head and he presses a little bit harder, his hand holding Jared tight to his mouth. He lets his mouth open slightly as he urges Jared’s open in unison. He slips his tongue out and slips between their lips, tasting the wet warmth of Jared’s mouth. Jared whimpers quietly. 

The soft slip of Jensen’s tongue makes Jared pull him tighter. He sucks a little on Jensen’s plush lower lip as it dives between his own open lips. He hears Jensen mewl at the feeling and he tightens his grip on Jared’s neck. Jensen’s strong arm comes up and pulls Jared into a tight hug. Their bodies are flush as they pull apart.

“Wow…” Jared’s breathless; he tastes the wetness Jensen’s left on his mouth. He doesn’t even realize he hasn’t opened his eyes yet.

“Exactly.” Jensen’s biting his lower lip. He squeezes the nape of Jared’s neck as he rubs his thumb over the throbbing pulse point behind his ear. 

Jared’s shivering with excitement. “Did I do it right?” He opens his eyes and is met with Jensen’s glassy green gaze.

“Perfectly.” Is all he says before leaning to claim another kiss. 

This time Jared kind of knows what to do and he meets Jensen with parted lips. He mimics the soft movements as they suck and lick hungrily at each other. It’s deeper, more intense as Jared lets himself taste Jensen’s mouth, lick over his tongue as it slips inside of his own. The smooth slippery probing has a fire roaring inside of his belly. 

Jensen’s holding tight, his mouth is exploring as much of Jared’s as possible as he undulates against him. He has an erection but the kissing is all he needs.

Jared falls back pulling Jensen on top of him. Their mouths still connected as Jensen teaches Jared the fine art of French kissing. His tongue is slipping over Jared’s as they tangle and probe. He loves it when Jared pushes back and invades him too.

It’s soft and full of desire as they let their hands roam along with their mouths.

The hot swirl of Jared’s belly bursts like a fire ball and he comes inside of his boxers. He’s embarrassed and pulls away from Jensen, shoving him off of him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asks worriedly, like he might have done something wrong when he nibbled Jared’s lip.

Jared won’t look at him, he rolls over and starts to sit up. “Nothing, I… just…” 

“Creamed your jeans.” He says it like an admission and it is, because he came in his jeans too.

Jared looks back at him with surprise. “Um… you to?” 

“Seems that kissing you, is all a guy needs.” He snakes his hand around Jared’s waist and pulls him in close again.

“Same here.” He lets Jensen pull him in.

“I think you need more practice, since we got that pesky jean creaming thing out of the way.” Jensen pulls Jared down beside him again and leans over him.

“Absolutely, I’m all for practice because you know, it takes a lot to make perfect.”

Jensen leans down and claims Jared’s mouth. “Then lets make perfect.” His words are muffled by Jared’s mouth.

The end


End file.
